halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Treat
Trick or Treat is a short comic featured in Halloween: 30 Years of Terror. It takes place in the continuity of the H20 Timeline. Plot October 31st 1978 Tommy Doyle and Lindsey Wallace are told by Laurie Strode to go down the street to the Mackenzie's house and to tell them to call the police. Joe Mackenzie and his wife Mary are watching television and discussing how the times have changed since they were young. At this moment, Tommy and Lindsey bang on the front door and rush in telling the Mackenzies that the Boogeyman tried to kill them. Tommy goes on by telling Mary that the boogeyman is at his house and that he is going to kill Laurie. Joe tries to get the kids calmed down while Mary calls the police. Mary then hears gunshots at the Doyle house as she calls the police and tells them what she was told. Unknown to Mary, Michael is watching her as she makes the call. Years later, Joe has passed away and Mary never forgot that night when she saw how scared those children were. She hears a knock on the door and it is some trick or treaters. Mary gets the candy and lets the children grab what they want. A young child dressed as a tiger takes a bite out of the candy and his tongue is cut by a razor blade. Mary turns around to discover Michael sitting in Joe's chair. She turns back to look at the candy and sees more blades. She glazes back at the chair only to discover that Michael is no longer there. Arc Significance and Continuity The first half of this story takes place on October 31st, 1978, with Tommy and Lindsey running out of the Doyle house at the climax of Halloween. The Mackenzies hear gunshots outside, which is Sam Loomis shooting Michael Myers down the street. The creative team of the comics has confirmed that Michael's appearance in the window behind Mary as she phones the police takes place in between his disappearance from the front yard of the Doyle house and ending up in the back alley at the start of Halloween II. Mary's call to the police will also lead to the discovery of the bodies in the Wallace house and the rescue of Laurie Strode, also seen in Halloween II. The second half of the story explores the theme of fate prevalent in the comic series. Although Mary kindly helped Tommy and Lindsey in 1978, Michael Myers sees fit to punish her for her good deed. Joe and Mary are presumably watching the same Doctor Dementia horrorthon that the other characters watch in Halloween and Halloween II. The song that the trick-or-treaters sing at Mary's doorstep is the same one that was sung offscreen in Halloween. Characters * Laurie Strode * Tommy Doyle * Lindsey Wallace * Mary Mackenzie * Joe Mackenzie * Ruby (mentioned only) * Michael Myers * Trick-or-treaters visiting the Mackenzie house Category:Comics